


Don’t Leave ||Greenstorm||

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morryd, Ninjago, Smut, lloydxmorro, morroxlloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: Lloyd and Morro get into an argument and Lloyd second guesses keeping Morro in his life. He tells him maybe things would have been better if they never met; but Morro won’t have that; and he knows Lloyd doesn’t genuinely believe that. If he does...He’ll change his mind.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Don’t Leave ||Greenstorm||

**Author's Note:**

> Small angsty one shot/smut thing uh- yeah- here we are-

“I wish we never met!” Lloyd cried, shoving Morro backwards into the throne which he so often sat. 

Morro’s eyes were wide; yet filled with anger. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He hissed. 

“What are you going to do, possess me again?!” Lloyd shouted. 

Morro stood back up, grabbing the front of Lloyd’s shirt and pulling him close. “I can do whatever I please. It isn’t like you can stop me. Wherever you go, I will follow.” 

“Just leave me alone and get out of my life, Morro. All you’ve done is cause problems for me.” Lloyd tried to pry Morro’s fingers open to release himself. 

Morro didn’t budge. Instead with his other hand he grabbed Lloyd’s throat; smirking as their eyes met. “Doesn’t seem to cause problems when I touch you...” he purred. 

Lloyd turned a deep shade of red, frantically trying to break free by kicking Morro; to no avail. 

“That’s right. I’ve been inside your head, Lloyd. I know what you’re afraid of. I know exactly what you hate. And exactly what you love.” Morro teased. “I know exactly where to touch you to make you shiver; to make you flinch; to make you cum for me like the bitch you are.”

Tears formed in Lloyd’s eyes. A part of him couldn’t breathe; but the other felt numb to it, feeling the pleasurable side of his blood flow being cut off to his brain. “M-Morro- Stop.” He choked. 

“Why should I?”

“It’s. Over.” Lloyd spat. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Lloyd. You know this. I’m stronger than you, and I always have been...! You and I both know you can’t live without me.” 

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut. Why did Morro have to be right? He was too attached. He felt too guilty. He did need him in one way or another; but he was he getting too out of hand. “W-why’d you do it?!...” he cried.

“Do what? Kill your father? Because he’s pathetic. And the old man- Sensei- He’s just as bad. His time is coming.”

“Then just kill me...! Please...!” Lloyd screamed when Morro finally let go of his throat, cracking his fingers.

“Oh no...I can’t have that.” Morro pulled Lloyd in, their faces almost touching. “I need you just as much as you need me.”

“Then...Why?! Why are you like this?!” 

“That’s just me, green ninja. I made you a deal. And you lied to me.”

“You thought if I had sex with you I would give in to you. You’re just stupid!” 

“And so are you.” Morro quickly entered Lloyd’s body, possessing him. 

‘Get out!’ Lloyd yelled through his mind. 

“No...” Morro spoke aloud. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

‘Morro, no, not now, please.’

“Shut up! Before I make you.” Morro growled as he went over to the bed and unpossessed Lloyd, who nearly collapsed before Morro caught him, shoving him down face first into the mattress. 

Lloyd let out a muffled cry, trying to flip around; but Morro held him there by a first full of his hair, until his body went limp. 

———

Later on, Lloyd woke up back in the cage he knew all to familiar. “Morro?” He called. 

“You’re up.” Morro’s voice chimed from underneath him. He was peering up at Lloyd from his throne. 

“Let me out...” Lloyd begged. 

“Ahh, I love the sound of your begging voice.”

“You don’t have to do this... There are other ways to become powerful...” 

“Shut up. I’m not doing this for the power anymore, Lloyd.” 

“Then what is it?” Lloyd questioned. 

“You. You’re so fucking oblivious...! I. Just. Want. You.” 

“Morro...” 

“You couldn’t give that to me.”

“You hurt me...! When do you listen to what I want?!” 

“It isn’t about what you want.” 

“That’s how a relationship works, Morro. And you couldn’t even hold that.” 

Morro floated up to Lloyd’s cage. “Then let’s try this again.”

“Morro, no. I told you, it’s over...” 

Morro knit his eyebrows. “I want you. Only you. You’re what I never had. I’m not going to let you just walk out of here.”

“You don’t need me, Morro. You got what you want. You have the realm crystal. My friends think you killed me. You ruined my life.” Lloyd teared up again. 

“And the old man ruined mine. It’s only fair...” Morro reached in, wiping a tear away from Lloyd’s face with his sleeve. 

“For awhile...I could sense a soft spot in you.” Lloyd started. “But now...Now I can’t even see it.” 

Morro looked away. “I don’t know how to love somebody who won’t love me. Not even when I can’t love myself.”

“You can change...” Lloyd grabbed Morro’s hand, taking him by surprise.

“I’m too far gone.” Morro shook his head. “I get these flashing images...I look at you one second and I see such a bright bubble of happiness. The next...I see you bleeding out and dead. Helpless.” 

“Would you kill me?...” Lloyd questioned. 

“Not by choice...” Morro sighed. “I’m so stupid.” He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the cage, grabbing Lloyd’s hand and bringing him down from the cage. “Just go. Find your friends. Come back for me and kill me. You deserve that.” 

Lloyd shook his head. “Morro, no. You can change...! Come with me.” 

Morro turned away, his back facing Lloyd. “Go...!” He yelled. He started walking away; assuming that really was the end of the two. 

Lloyd, teary eyed, stared after him. “No!” He screamed. “Please don’t leave...” he ran after Morro, grabbing his arm and whipping him around, passionately placing his lips on Morro’s. 

Morro tensed up, but kissed back hesitantly. “Is this a trick...” he murmured. 

“No trick.” Lloyd mumbled back. He wrapped his arms around Morro’s neck as they kissed, Morro floating just a little bit to match Lloyd’s taller height. 

“Morro...” Lloyd panted, breaking up the kiss.

“Hm?” Morro questioned.

“Give me another chance.” Lloyd blushed, pulling the right side of his gi down, revealing his shoulder. 

Morro bit his lip, causing Lloyd to do the same; a habit of his in the first place. 

“Did you just bite your lip?” Morro asked. “If so...I’m going to fuck you so hard.” 

“I- I might have. Define hard.” 

Morro dragged Lloyd back to the bed area; pushing him down onto it, getting on top of him swiftly. He put a hand to Lloyd’s throat and brought his face up to his. “I hope you wanted this because I’m not going to fucking stop." 

Lloyd squeaked and nodded. He reached for Morro’s crotch, palming it gently. Morro grunted and finished stripping Lloyd down, leaving him there in just his underwear, his gi dangling around his ankles. 

Morro mimicked Lloyd’s behavior; palming his crotch, yet keeping a firm hand on his throat. “I guess this means you’re mine.” He purred, sucking on Lloyd’s chest. 

Lloyd moaned, gripping onto Morro’s hand around his throat. 

“Everyone is going to know it. Anyone who dares look at you the way I do.” He nipped Lloyd mildly with his teeth; causing the mark to get darker. He left a few more before slipping his hand inside Lloyd’s underwear.

“M-Morro I’m going to p-pass out-“ Lloyd murmured breathlessly. 

“Oh, shit.” Morro quickly released Lloyd’s throat, causing him to gasp out for air in between moans. 

“M-Morro.” Lloyd whined again.

“Shut up before I make you shut up.” Morro growled, lightly smacking Lloyd’s face. Lloyd gasped.

“P-please- Fuck me- I need you.” He pleaded. 

Morro’s eyes gained a lustful glaze over their glowing green color. He smirked. “Why should I? Fucking is a reward...And you haven’t been very good.” 

Lloyd whined. “P-please...!” 

“Hmm... Let me think about it.” Morro trailed his fingers along Lloyd’s member and underwear line, before pulling them down, Lloyd’s member now revealed. 

“Look how fucking hard you are and I haven’t even started...” Morro clicked his tongue. 

Lloyd blushed from embarrassment. 

Morro lightly brushed his fingers against Lloyd’s shaft, up and down. Lloyd gasped and tugged on Morro’s sleeve, begging him to stop teasing. 

“Use your words before I make sure you can’t the rest of the night...” Morro glanced at Lloyd. 

“I need you- I need you inside, please.” Lloyd begged.

“Ah...Good~” Morro praised. “Spit.” He commanded Lloyd, holding two fingers up to his mouth. Lloyd did as told. 

Morro moved the hand down to Lloyd’s entrance, slowly inserting one finger. Lloyd cried out and arched his back instantly. Morro teased him by slowly thrusting in and out one finger before adding the second one. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Lloyd out some. 

Lloyd’s whole being was tense as the pleasure rippled through his body. Finally Morro thought he was ready enough, and stopped what he was doing, stripping himself down. 

Lloyd glanced at Morro’s erection and bit his lip. 

“You shit, I saw that.” Morro glared. “Get up.” 

Lloyd quickly did so. 

“Hands and knees. Spit.” He instructed. Lloyd got up on his knees and gathered saliva, spitting onto Morro’s dick and teasingly giving it a lick.

Morro moaned gently. “Fuck.” He mumbled. 

Lloyd decided to postpone his getting railed and started sucking on Morro’s tip, swirling his tongue around the rim. Morro grabbed Lloyd’s head on impulse and shoved it down further, making Lloyd take in more of his length. Lloyd sucked gently, up and down Morro’s shaft, reaching behind and fondling his balls.

Morro moaned louder, moving Lloyd’s head up and down by his hair. He bucked his hips; making Lloyd deepthroat him. Lloyd gagged but didn’t stop. He raised his back a little so Morro could watch him wiggle his ass slightly. 

Morro pulled his head up. “Turn around.” He breathed. 

“Yes sir~” Lloyd quickly turned around. Morro slapped his ass roughly before rubbing his entrance with the tip of his dick. 

“M-Morro- Don’t tease...!” Lloyd cried.

“Okay~” Morro rammed his full length into Lloyd quickly with no warning. 

Lloyd cried out, gripping onto the bedsheet tightly and bringing the front of his body down. 

Morro started thrusting in and out quickly, giving Lloyd the occasional slap, surely leaving marks. 

Lloyd was whimpering and crying from the merciless pounding. Despite that, he wanted more. “M-More.” He begged.

“What makes you think you get to have more?” Morro scolded. 

“Please...!”

“Are you entitled to it?” Morro smacked him again. 

“A-ah...! N-no but...” 

“But?” Morro pulled out and grabbed Lloyd, flipping him over and setting him in his lap onto his dick. “Move.” He instructed. 

Lloyd started moving himself up and down, while Morro started jerking him off with one hand, and squeezing his nipple with the other. He started sucking on the other nipple. 

Lloyd moaned loudly and started bouncing faster, gripping onto Morro’s shoulders. 

Morro swirled Lloyd’s nipple around his tongue, gently biting it and tugging it with his teeth. He teasingly kept switching the pace of which he jerked Lloyd off. 

Lloyd cried out Morro’s name. 

“Quiet, do you want everyone to hear you?” He rolled his eyes and moved his hand up from Lloyd’s nipple to his mouth.”Open. Now. Suck.” 

Lloyd opened his mouth for Morro to insert his fingers; once he did he started sucking on them roughly. Morro groaned and used his other hand to grab Lloyd’s hips and help move him. 

Lloyd was a sweaty mess before finally losing strength. “M-Morro- I’m gonna-“ he gasped before releasing his seed onto Morro’s chest. 

Morro smirked and finished quickly after; regardless of not producing any semen. He lifted Lloyd off of him who was panting wildly. 

“You did good tonight.” Morro praised.

“Morro?...” Lloyd murmured.

“What?” Morro questioned.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave.” Lloyd closed his eyes and rested his head in Morro’s bare lap. 

“Whatever you say...” Morro softly smiled as much as he could while petting Lloyd’s hair gently.


End file.
